


no words can touch what their eyes say

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Following
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan sees something no-one else does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no words can touch what their eyes say

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment fic prompt _Any, any/any, Mamihlapinatapai (Yaghan): A look between two people that suggests an unspoken, shared desire._  
>  Title from the Ronny Cox song of the same name.

"Good news! No dead puppies!"

Weston's breezy announcement has Ryan turning his head, unsure of whether to roll his eyes or smile. He's actually getting used to the kid's mannerisms now, finds him a breath of fresh air in FBI circles. He's not so sure what the new boss is going to say about it though - Parker strikes him as a woman who doesn't countenance messing around at a crime scene. 

He glances at her, sees her lips turn up in the faintest of smiles. Then he sees Weston take a step towards her and say, "Bad news? I think it's time to use that word that no-one wants to use."

And Ryan blinks. 

Not because of what he said, but how he said it. Ryan might have been out of the game a long time but he does remember that that is not the way you talk to your boss of only hours when on the job. And if the tone in Weston's voice hadn't made that clear, the curve of his lips, the look in his eyes, more than does the job. 

There's barely a discernible pause before Parker's reply of, "So, we have a cult," and then she's turning away, positively giddy as she examines the walls, thinking out loud. Ryan's listening to her but with only half an ear because his mind is processing that little pause that he did discern. He might have been out of the game for a while but he's no rookie profiler - he saw that pause, that beat, that second or two where Parker looked at Weston and smiled and the look in her eyes mirrored the one Ryan had seen in his. It's a look that Ryan vaguely remembers from his time with Claire, one that says that if they were alone, talking would be the last thing on their minds. 

Well, he thinks to himself, stifles a smile as he files the knowledge away. This is certainly going to make things interesting. 


End file.
